kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Encounter II
is the 63 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis A large number of runaway spirits suddenly appear before Tenri and the fainted Keima. When Tenri tries to wake Keima up, the spirits take notice of their presence and suddenly started to attack the two. As Tenri trembles in fear and hopelessly defends herself and Keima. After hearing this, Keima is in disbelief at first. But then he stated that what Tenri said isn't a nonsense anymore, and the cave they are in used to be full of spirits. But then he said that's he doesn't remember what happened next and asks Tenri. But Tenri doesn't want to say. Suddenly, Tenri's fierce side take her place and tells Keima that he should prepare for about what she will say next. Keima refuses to hear but then he predicts the next scene is about a special meeting between Tenri and "her", which she confirm. While Tenri desperately defend herself and Keima, a woman suddenly appears and tells her to run away. Tenri asks the woman which way she should run. The woman replied that her former self could have been able to help Tenri, but right now she powerless. She then suggest Tenri to co-operate with her in order to save both Tenri and Keima. Tenri with her feelings for the unconscious Keima left with no choice but to accept the suggestion. The woman then enters Tenri, in a flash all the Weiss have been pushed away. "Tenri" then carries Keima and fly out of the cave while leaving the Weiss try follow her. When they were finally in a building, "Tenri" looks outside a window and see a mass of spirits escape from the cave. Back to the present, after hearing the full story, Keima confused and asks why the she - Tenri's fierce side - a runaway spirit could have shown mercy and refuse to possess a girl without her approval. "Tenri" refuse to be call like that and asks what "a runaway spirit" is. Keima then teach her what he knew so far. "Tenri" then said that in her time, the runaway spirit were called the Weiss. Keima then realize she is different from the other spirits and wonder who she is. She then reveal that she is the one that sealed the Old Hell. Their conversation eventually interrupt by Nora. "Tenri" and Keima complaint about Nora's bad timing, so she begins to attack Keima. But Ryo suddenly fell on top her, "Tenri" take this opportunity to put a rock onto the duo. She then suggest that they should deal with the duo while she and Keima are escaping. Keima replied that Nora is just after the spirit which they don't have one. They eventually reach the beach and "Tenri" then show the weakened Weiss she brought along side her. The fierce side then tells Keima to take good care of Tenri before she switch her body with Tenri. With Nora subdue the duo, Keima leads Tenri to escape while recalling the shocking revelation earlier. He then determine to hear the rest of the stories after he get an "ending" with Tenri At the last panel, the boat that Tenri and Keima's first meeting is shown to be the place Keima gets an "ending" with Tenri. References Category:Summary Category:Chapters